The Butterfly Effect
by ksubiluv
Summary: What do you call it when your 15 year old sister involuntarily flips your entire life on its head? A little something scientists refer to as The Butterfly Effect.


What happens when you leave a 15-year-old girl in the care of a 20-year-old multi millionaire, and when she meets up with her old best friend whose friends with these three guys, and when she becomes friends with your ex girlfriend who hates your current girlfriend who bumps into her ex boyfriend whose not quite over his ex girlfriend? A little something scientists refer to as The Butterfly Effect.

This story revolves around the...fivesome of Kingdom Hearts for the most part, but theres some FF7 couplings in there, too. Its of episodic nature, but it all ties together. Heavily influenced by the plot of _What I Like About You _(young, crazy girl lives with older more responsible sibling)

I know my summary is kind of confusing, but that was the point. The gist is this: Kairi's arrival in the city results in a domino effect of pure dramedy.

A few rules before we begin:

Absolutely NO flames!  
If I don't get enough rules, I'll probably take the hint and stop writing. Or, y'know, keep at it until I get enough reviews.  
No flames!  
And did I mention no flames?

And I'm sure you all know, I own no rights to Kingdom Hearts. But Square Enix WISHES they had me on their production staff.

* * *

--How long has it been, now?

--Idk, like, ten mins? Can we tlk about smthg else, plz?

--Is she even cute? Like, if you had to give her a score, on a scale frm 1 to 10?

--She's a f*cking 11 selph, r u happy? I'm leaving now.

--No wait we can tlk about smthg else now!

--Namine is **AWAY--**

--Nina, I know you're still reading this!

**The user you are trying to reach is AWAY and may not answer your message.**

**

* * *

  
**

_God_ she hated her. Her perfect smile and melodious laugh, her silky, platinum blonde hair and the henna rose snaked around her pierced navel. And _him_—he was probably even worse than _her_! He could be such a pig, all six feet of him.

Why can't guys recognize the classic signs of a whore when they see one? A pair of shorts so teeny they could double as thong underwear? Check. A tee shirt so tight it could fit a Baby Alive doll? Check. Shameless flirting? Check, check, and check. And poor Riku was falling so hard. He didn't stand a chance.

If Namine, petite and seething as she was, weren't so timid, she probably would've swooped in and saved him by now. But she WAS timid, and she angrily bit into her pineapple slushie instead. She inwardly cursed herself for coming to the beach fully clothed in skinny jeans and a thin tee shirt, and briefly entertained the perks of walking around half naked. She wondered, would Riku stare hungrily at her unpierced belly button and monkey ball boxies? She burned at the thought.

She wanted to look. Maybe he was almost done talking too her? But what if he wasn't? Namine knew she couldn't take much more of it. She'd already bore witness to the bicep touch, the "whisper", the almost kiss. It certainly wouldn't do any good to see more.

But for Christ's sake, didn't he think she was watching?

_Of course not_, Namine chided. When it came to pretty girls, Riku didn't care who the hell watched him flirt.

Namine had made sure that he wasn't going to wander off when Roxas and Sora had gotten distracted by a beach-goer being resuscitated by a lifeguard and went over to investigate (i.e. take pictures for their myspace pages). Then she'd made the mistake of turning away for one second—one dumb second—to answer Selphie's incessant IM rant about how snowboarders were SO much hotter than surfers and when she'd turned back—POOF!—Riku was already on the other side of the tiki bar, talkin' up some college girl.

Recalling the event, Namine viciously bit into her slushie again. The **nerve** of the sexy boy. The damn **nerve**.

She spied movement in the corner of her eye and, upon realizing that he was making his way back over to her, prayed to whichever gods happened to be listening that _she_ wasn't with him. She wasn't.

"I'm sorry, that took a little longer than I thought it would," he said, tanned cheeks flushed from what was either embarrassment or excitement from his busty blond beach babe encounter.

Damn _straight_ it did, Namine thought. She turned her attention to the magenta enV in her hands, glossy pink nails hammering away at the keypad. "Whatever," she said. She didn't feel like talking about this now, but when she got home—damn, would Selphie get an earful.

"You're not mad, are you?" His voice was pleading. Pleading and _sexy_.

_Of course not_, she wanted to say. _I'm happy as ever that you've found yet another girl to make out with. That means I'll get to hear about it in chemistry, at lunch, during pep rallies, on myspace, in my dreams and just about everywhere else for the next week!_

Riku slowly angled her bar stool toward himself and attempted to make eye contact. "If you are, can't you tell me why? So I can apologize properly?"

Namine caught a brief glance at his profile and almost forgot how to speak. But even meek Namine couldn't take his playboy behavior sitting down.

"I'm not gonna just tell you what you did wrong," _Douchebag_, she silently added at the end. She threw in a smoldering glare for effect.

Luckily, a happy-go-lucky Sora and Roxas bounded up at that moment, Roxas with a conch shell to his ear and Sora studying the building tension between his friends. "What did you do?" he asked, his cheery voice laced with accusatory disappointment and cerulean eyes boring holes into Riku's flesh.

"I wish I knew," Riku muttered, giving up on Namine and turning away.

"That means it was a girl," Roxas observed, setting his conch shell on the tiki bar next to Namine's slushie. He stole a spoonful before Namine could grab her cup in defense.

"Ah," Sora said, as if the answer should have been obvious. He scanned the hut briefly. "Her?" he said after a second and nodded in the direction of the exact girl Riku had been flirting with not even five minutes ago. The eldest of the four nodded sheepishly. Sora rolled his eyes while Riku and Roxas traded high fives.

"Dude, you can't just leave Namine over here by herself," Sora started.

"I _thought_ she was talking to Selphie," Riku defended himself.

"Nobody talks to Selphie because they _want_ to!" Sora shot back. It was partially true—it wasn't a wise idea to talk to Selphie if you didn't want to talk for long or if you were running out of texts or minutes or something. Or if you didn't have much patience. That girl could _talk_.

"You guys, cut it out!" Namine interfered before Sora and Riku really started to go at it. Roxas took the opportunity to gulp down more of her slushie. "It's just gonna happen again. Like it does _everyday_. No worries."

"So what, you don't want _Riku_ to talk to girls? And we can't eat at Hooters? Or chug chocolate whipped cream through a funnel?" Roxas said incredulously, as if those were three things the human body just _could not_ get along without.

"I didn't say any of that," Namine said, silently praising herself on her pokerface. She'd _thought_ all of those things, on several occasions, actually. Having a circle of best friends who were boys could definitely present a few problems and miscommunication issues from time to time. "It's my own fault, anyway, for hanging with you guys all the time. When my friend gets here (a/n: hmm…any idea who?) you guys can eat at Hooters and objectify whorish women all you want." She stood, took what was left of her slush in one hand and her phone in the other, and started back up the steep sandy hill and toward the board walk, sand filling her navy blue Havianas. As she expected, the boys followed.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You won't need us anymore?" Roxas asked. Despite the mock sadness in his voice, Namine could tell he was defensive.

"It means that I need time to do girl stuff and you guys can do…whatever it is you do," Namine started, raising an eyebrow as she watched Sora stuff a whole churro into his mouth "without me getting in the way."

"But Namine, we do _tons_ of girl stuff with you." Riku said, draping an arm over Namine's shoulders.

"Yeah, like the time we went with you to the puppy shelter," Roxas interrupted.

"Or the time we cleaned the park together..." Sora continued.

"And that whole bake sale thingamajig." Riku finished proudly.

This was actually kind of cute. Were they **desperate** to prove to her that they could be good friends and not just good guy friends?

"Okay, all that was for community service hours." Namine deadpanned. Their faces fell in unison as she disposed of her plastic cup in a recycling bin. "I mean, its not you guys' fault. You're boys, so I can't expect you to do anything I wanna do." She wiped her sticky fingers with a moist towelette and gauged their reactions. I'm sorry, but was that _guilt_ that she just saw flash across their faces? She slyly smirked at her efforts. _I am just _too_ good_.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Roxas asked, genuinely concerned.

"I did." Namine said, shrugging. "But its whatever now. Don't worry about it." _Worry, worry, worry!_ She cheered silently. She produced a copper key from her pocket, stuck it in the lock, and opened the door. "I'll see you at open house," and she silently shut the door behind her.

After that, the boys stood on the stoop to her estate, exchanging incredulous looks.

"You don't think she'd actually--"  
"No way!"  
"We've been friends for like, ever. This isn't gonna change things."

Funny, but from behind Namine's door, they sounded kind of worried.

* * *

This story is just a little background so I have something to work with. Trust me, I'll get into the details in the next chapter.

I've been stressing over starting this story since the beginning of the summer--I just wanted to put something down to get my foot in the door.  
Now that I've started, though, I'd like to do something with this...bottom of the page. It'll be my little corner where I ask questions or make up skits or rant and such. Hopefully it'll push some people to leave a comment ;)

So my first question is: How do you like the story so far? Any constructive criticism? (I know, that was two questions, but chances are you'd end up answering both anyway)  
And on a more personal level: What's something you just really can't stand but that always seems to happen to you anyway?

For me, its running out of time to do things. Something always goes wrong, like my little brother eats my homework or I trip and get really bad carpet burn and I need an icepack and I get set back. Its so annoying.

R&R

* * *


End file.
